


Together

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, S02E21 The End of the Beginning, asfdsweklaslfg[xkpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And Jude realises that no-one has said it to him yet. His dad may have acknowledged what he said, but he almost certainly didn’t tell Connor what he needed to hear. Adam won’t have told his son that it’s all going to be okay.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> General advice and betaing by [afleshjackforblainecharitydrive](http://afleshjackforblainecharitydrive.tumblr.com).

Jude doesn’t really know how long they’ve been sitting there, together, just pressed against each other. Honestly, he doesn’t care, he’s just missed this. Missed it just being the two of them, alone.

So they lie together, their hands tangled up in Connor’s lap, their lungs breathing the same air, their skin humming with the light contact between them.

It’s not much, but it’s enough.

Jude doesn’t comment on the way Connor’s back is still stiff, or the way he keeps looking over, as though he’s scared that Jude is about to run away.

And it hits him that Connor really is terrified. Terrified of what will happen if his dad has a change of heart. Terrified that his dad will keep punishing him for something he cannot change. Terrified that his dad might not love him any more.

And Jude realises that no-one has said it to him yet. His dad may have acknowledged what he said, but he almost certainly didn’t tell Connor what he needed to hear. Adam won’t have told his son that it’s all going to be okay.

So he says it.

“I’m proud of you, Connor.”

It’s just a whisper, murmured against his neck as Jude curls in against him. But he can feel its effect: how Connor’s muscles fall slack, how the tension leaves his spine, and how the air rushes out of his lungs.

They stay like that for a while, and Jude feels the worry setting in again; wishes he could do anything to make it go away.

"Jude?" Connor's voice is broken and small, and Jude instinctively curls further in to his chest.

"Yeah, Connor?"

"What are we?"

The question sends Jude's mind into overdrive, analysing, scrutinising, and dividing every interaction the two of them have ever had.

After a minute, he settles on telling the truth.

"We're best friends. But we're more than that, right?"

"Right." Connor shifts under Jude's body, pulling an arm free to wrap around Jude's shoulders. "Do you think we could be boyfriends?"

A grin spreads across Jude's face as he pulls his head up to look Connor in the eye.

"Yeah," he says, "I think I'd really like that."


End file.
